teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of the Night
Creatures of the Night is the premiere episode of Season 5 and the sixty-first episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis The Season 5 premiere opens on the eve of senior year: Scott and his pack deal with the arrival of a new enemy and the return of an old friend. Plot Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia prepare for their senior year. Sheriff Stilinski is threatened by a teenage delinquent named Donovan. Stiles and Malia are continuing their search for Malia's biological mother, the Desert Wolf, while Stiles is struggling with the fear that he will lose his high school friends when they all go to college. A strange, mutated Werewolf named Belasko hunts down Scott, intending to steal his Alpha power. Scott and Kira are able to fight off Belasko with the help of Theo Raeken, who introduces himself as a former friend of Scott and Stiles and a bitten Werewolf. Theo says that he's come back to Beacon Hills to join Scott's pack. Injured after the fight, Belasko reporting back to his masters.After a briefly talk about Scott and his pack,he executed by his masters, the Dread Doctors. In a flash-forward, Lydia is being held in Eichen House.While being questioned by Dr Gabriel,Lydia only says that her friends are all going to die. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Supporting Cast *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Max Carver as Aiden *Ashton Moio as Donovan Donati *Gabriel Hogan as Belasko *Steven Brand as Dr. Gabriel Valack *Benita Robledo as Deputy Valerie Clarke *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross *Clayton Froning as Schrader Guest Cast *Kelly Bacon as Student (uncredited) *Chris Brewster as Orderly (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills, particularly werecreatures, who are often referred to as "creatures of the night" due to their connection to the moon. **It could also be foreshadowing the introduction of Hellhounds and La Bête du Gévaudan, who are also considered to be creatures of the night due to the fact that they transform after sundown. *This episode was dedicated to Tyler Posey's mother Cyndi Garcia-Posey, who passed away due to complications from cancer during Teen Wolf's hiatus. *This episode marks Dylan Sprayberry's first episode as a main cast member after being promoted at the end of Season 4. *In Lydia's flashforward, there were glimpses of several scenes of what is to come throughout the first half of the season. This included Scott and Liam fighting each other; Melissa slapping Sheriff Stilinski; Jordan naked and covered in soot and fire as his eyes glow with flames; Kira standing in the soaking rain before getting into her family's car and driving away, while Scott watches sadly and a streetlight explodes above him; Malia being cornered by the Desert Wolf in her coyote den; and Stiles laying unconscious inside his overturned Jeep, covered in blood and surrounded by flames in front of the animal clinic. *Stiles and Scott talk about Stiles' "vision" of the pack's future in college together, where it's mentioned that Lydia intends to attend Stanford University, and Kira is leaning toward the University of San Francisco. To fit with these choices, Stiles has been looking for pack apartments in the Mission District, Haight-Ashbury, Nob Hill, Oakland, and the Bay Area, all of which are in northern California. *It is revealed that Jordan Parrish has been on desk duty for the last six months, likely due to the mystery surrounding what his supernatural identity is. *Noshiko and Ken Yukimura mention the Wild Hunt, which is a mythological group of ghost riders from Germanic and Celtic mythology who hunt souls, which will play a minor role in this season. Body Count *Belasko - stabbed in the chest; killed by The Surgeon Locations *Eichen House **Women's Showers **Closed Unit ***Lydia's Room *Beacon Hills Preserve *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office *Abandoned House *McCall House **Dining Room **Laundry Room **Living Room *Route 115 **Yukimura Family Car *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Reception Area *Beacon Hills High School **Outdoor Tunnel **Entrance Hall **Library *Dread Doctors' Operating Theater Soundtrack *"Firestone" by Kygo & Conrad Sewell **Scott and Stiles discuss their post-high-school plans while Liam is chained to the tree during the full moon *"I'll Die" by My Double, My Brother **Scott, Stiles, and Liam drive through the preserve to go pick up Malia when the Jeep suddenly breaks down *"Catch the Wind" by the High High's **It is pouring down rain when Scott finally shows up on his motorbike to pick up Kira, who is stalled in traffic from the jack-knifed tractor trailer. The two kiss passionately *"Touch" by Shura **Scott and Kira make out in the tunnel at school until Belasko shows up and attacks them *"Ava" by FAMY **Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles go to the library at school to participate in Senior Scribe, where Scott writes Allison's initials on the shelf next to his own Gallery |-|Images= 15-27-2026-Teen-Wolf.jpg Liam scott and stiles cotn 1.gif Liam scott and stiles cotn 3.gif Liam scott and stiles cotn.gif Liam scott and stiles cotn 2.gif Screen-shot-2015-06-29-at-2-15-45-pm1.png 501Malia.png Kira and lydia creatures of the night 1.gif Kira and lydia creatures of the night.gif |-|Videos= File:Teen Wolf The Official FIRST Scene of Season 5 MTV File:FAMY - Ava Teen Wolf 5x01 Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A